the_vamp_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert was a main character and a male protagonist on The Vampire Diaries. Jeremy is the adoptive brother and biological cousin of Elena Gilbert, as well as a former medium, although this status became defunct following the collapse ofthe Other Side. He is also a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. His best friends are Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett, who was also his girlfriend. Following his resurrection in the Season Four finale, he lived in the Salvatore Boarding House with his sister (when she isn't at college) and her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore since their house was burned down by Elena after Jeremy's death. However, he moved out of the boarding house halfway through Season Five and moved into the Lockwood Mansion with Matt and Tyler. Prior to the beginning of the series, his parents died in a tragic car accident that Elena managed to survive thanks to a vampire, Stefan Salvatore, who rescued her before she could drown. As a way of coping with the accident, he started dealing and using drugs, but soon stopped after the death of his first girlfriend, Vicki Donovan, who had supposedly died of an overdose. Following the murder of his second girlfriend Anna, Jeremy purposely overdosed on pills after drinking vampire blood in the hope of becoming a vampire so he could turn off his humanity switch. However, his attempt to become a vampire failed, and the blood healed the damage the pills caused to his system. He later began a romantic relationship with Bonnie Bennett, which ended after he was caught kissing the corporeal ghost of Anna in Ghost World. Jeremy was shot bySheriff Forbes after Damon dodged the bullet in As I Lay Dying and was revived by Bonnie, who is a witch and who at the time was channeling the power of over a hundred massacred witches at the witch burial ground. However, the spell that caused him to be revived also gave him the power to see ghosts, causing him to be haunted by the ghosts of his dead girlfriends Vicki and Anna. After experiencing multiple traumatic events as a result of the supernatural drama in his town, including being compelled by Klaus to stand in front of a speeding car, Elena feared for his safety and arranged for Damon to compel him to live with family friends in Denver. He returned to Mystic Falls after Elena and Damon learned that Klaus was aware of where he was living and traveled to bring him back. He was revealed to be a potential supernatural vampire hunter and, following the death of Connor Jordan, he activated his membership into The Five. After helping Professor Shane free Silas from his tomb, he was forced by Katherine Pierce to raise theimmortal, who then drained him of his blood and snapped his neck. He was able to survive numerous deaths due to the Gilbert ring, but since he had become a supernatural hunter, the ring no longer worked on him, and his death became permanent. His corpse was burned inside the Gilbert house shortly afterward when Elena, distraught after losing the last biological family she had left, was unable to bear living in the house any longer and set the house on fire, arguing it to was the only believable cover story for Jeremy's death. Jeremy was brought back to life by Bonnie in Graduation, and lived in the Salvatore Boarding House with his sister, Damon, and Stefan until Rescue Me, when he moved in with his best friends, Matt and Tyler, at the Lockwood Mansion. He moved back in the Salvatore Boarding House in Yellow Ledbetter, as no one was living there at the time, due to the fact that Damon was dead and vampires couldn't enter Mystic Falls due to the Purification Spell. It was also revealed that Jeremy's supernatural hunter status was inactive while in his hometown as a result of the Purification Spell, as it blanketed Mystic Falls with a barrier that nullified any non-traditional magic that crossed over it. After Kai absorbed the Travelers' spell around Mystic Falls, Jeremy regained his access to his supernatural hunter abilities while inside the town borders again. Later, Jeremy came to the conclusion that it was time for him to move on with his life and leave Mystic Falls in favor of living in Santa Fe, New Mexico. While nearly all of his friends and family are under the impression that Jeremy is going to art school there, in reality, Jeremy has moved there to hunt vampires, with only Alaric, who planned to feed him leads, knowing Jeremy's true plans. Jeremy made his exit as main character on The Vampire Diaries in the episode Stay. Jeremy is a member of the Gilbert Family, and one of the members of The Five.